<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My heart belongs to you by panda888</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807104">My heart belongs to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda888/pseuds/panda888'>panda888</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Heartbreak, I’m sad, Katara (Avatar)-centric, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, POV Katara (Avatar), Post-The Last Agni Kai (Avatar), Rejection, but like still 3rd person, i’m just in my feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda888/pseuds/panda888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara spends days healing Zuko only to end up heartbroken.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My heart belongs to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok so i tried doing a multi chapter fix but it didn’t work out- so here’s a sad one shot because i’m in the mood for that i guess :/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He jumped in front of lightning for her- that had to mean something right? Now she was tending to him. Caring for his every need. Sokka tried dragging her out of the room but it didn’t work. Why would it? Katara had been healing Zuko for days now and she wasn’t going to give up on him.</p><p>Oh, how she wished that he didn’t jump. How badly Katara wished that she was the one that was struck so that she wouldn’t have to deal with these feelings.</p><p>
  <em>It was a sunny day at the beach and the sun glistened in the beach’s waters. They were all playing some game and then Zuko said something.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There’s something on your face”, he smudged whatever it was off her cheek and gave her a lopsided smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And that was it, that was all it took for Katara to become infatuated with the boy. He would do little things, like help with the chores or pat her shoulder or just smile. Because that’s all it took.</em>
</p><p>So as she was healing his chest and muttering the script of her imaginary confession to him for when he’s better, she heard a voice.</p><p>“So why can’t I see my boyfriend?”</p><p>The voice was obvious to be Mai, no other girl had a deep monotone voice like her. But what mainly threw off Katara was the word she used: boyfriend. </p><p>Zuko never mentioned that the girl with the knives was his- anyway it sent a strong wave of jealousy throughout her. </p><p>“M-Mai, I hear her”, Zuko deliriously mumbled. Before Katara could hold them in, the tears began flooding her face.</p><p>After his recovery , Katara noticed two figures in. the hallway. It was them : Mai and Zuko, just kissing. It felt stupid to think she even had a semblance of a chance with him. </p><hr/><p> “Toph, Suki, can I tell you guys something?” Katara gulped, “and promise not to laugh or anything.”</p><p>“Absolutely! we won’t laugh at all.”</p><p>“Right- what Suki said, but I don’t make promises”, Toph grinned.</p><p>“I think I’m in love with Zuko, but he’s- he’s with Mai and I want to tell but I can’t and-“</p><p>”Slow down Sugar Queen”, Toph seriously wasn’t going to give up that nickname , “I know you’re hurt but- so is Zuko, and I think he’s with her because she’s... safe” </p><p>“ Yeah, they’ve known each other for so long and that’s all they know”, Suki offered. </p><p>“ I get what you guys mean but- I hate- I hate the feeling that I get when I see them together, but am I not safe?”</p><p>“By safe, Toph meant familiar, plus they might never break up and you have to deal with that”, Suki sighed near the end.  </p><hr/><p>Katara needed to tell him, it didn’t matter if it was unrequited, he had to know why she would eventually have to push him away.</p><p>”Zuko, I need to talk to you” </p><p>“Sure what is it” </p><p>The words stumbled out of her mouth too soon, “I’m in- in love with you”.</p><p>His face lost all its colour and his eyes were wide, “Don’t joke about something like that”. There was a tone his voice of a leader, he sounded- angry almost.</p><p>“Why would I joke about something like that?! I only had to tell you because, I can’t be ‘just friends’ with you” Katara wondered how visible the pain was on her face.</p><p>“ Oh, well I’m sorry for losing my temper but, you know I’m with Mai” he gulped, “and I cherish our friendship so much- I can’t lose you but I also can’t love you like you do I”.</p><p>Katara nodded and swallowed her embarrassment. </p><p>Even after years went by and all her friends marrried and settled down, deep down Katara knew that her heart would always belong to him. Even if his wasn’t hers. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ew. this is so rushed ( it’s also midnight where i live so) I don’t like this but i’m going to practise more and hopefully start posting more one shot related stuff -panda 💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>